A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display (FPD) which displays images by the properties of the liquid crystal material. In comparison with other display devices, the LCD has the advantages of being lightweight, compact, having a low driving voltage and having low power consumption, and thus has already become the mainstream product in the consumer market.
In the traditional manufacturing process of an LCD panel, it comprises a front-end array process, a mid-end cell process, and a back-end modulation process. The front-end array process is used to produce thin-film transistor (TFT) substrates (also called array substrates) and color filter (CF) substrates; the mid-end cell process is used to combine the TFT substrate with the CF substrate, then fill liquid crystal into a space therebetween, and then they are cut to form panels compatible with a suitable product size; and the back-end modulation process is used to execute an installation process on the combined panel, a backlight module, a panel driver circuit, an outer frame, etc.
The LCD can display color images based on the function generated by the color filter: when a backlight source of the LCD is controlled and adjusted by the liquid crystal material and a driver IC to provide a light source of gray scale, the light source of gray scale can pass through the color filter to for red, green and blue light due to three color resists coated on the color filter, and the red, green and blue light are finally mixed with each other into the color images. Therefore, the color filter is a key component of LCD, and the basic structure of the color filter is constructed by a glass substrate, a black matrix layer, a color pixel layer, and a transparent conductive layer (indium tin oxide layer).
As mentioned above, LCD driver chips are important components of the LCD, and the main function thereof is to output the needed voltage to pixels, so as to control the twist degree of the liquid crystal molecules. There are two types of LCD driver chips: one is the source driver chip arranged on the X-axis, the other is the gate driver chip arranged on the Y-axis. In other words, the source driver chips control image signals, and the gate driver chips control gate switch signals, so they have different functions for the LCD panel. Simply speaking, images of an LCD are formed by scanning lines one by one. The gate driver chip controls the vertical signals. If the scanning is started from the topmost line, the first pin of the gate driver chip is set to be switched on, and the others are set to be switched off. The signals in the source driver chip are the real signal (horizontal), and the sent signal is only accepted by the horizontal pixels of the first line. After the signal of the first line is transmitted, the second line will be the next one, while the content of the source driver chip is changed to the second line, and the second pin of the gate driver chip is switched on, and the others are switched off, so that the data is transmitted to the second line.
In the traditional technology, the electric potential of a common electrode (COM) of a color filter substrate is easy to be coupled by an influence of a high or low electric potential, so that a horizontal crosstalk (H-crosstalk) phenomenon is generated. Referring now to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a schematic view of a traditional liquid crystal panel with a normal image is illustrated in FIG. 1A; and a schematic view of a traditional liquid crystal panel producing an image of a horizontal crosstalk phenomenon is illustrated in FIG. 1B.
As shown in FIG. 1A, when a brightness difference between an area A (for example a low brightness rectangle) and an area B (for example a dark area outside of the area A) is small, the liquid crystal panel can display a normal image.
As shown in FIG. 1B, when the brightness difference between the area A (for example a high brightness rectangle) and the area B (for example a dark area outside of the area A) is increased to a certain level, an electric potential of the COM of the color filter substrate in area B, which is horizontally near the area A, is coupled with a high electric potential of the area A through a transparent conductive layer (ITO) of the color filter substrate, so that an H-crosstalk phenomenon is generated. Therefore, the dark area B nearing the area A is lighted, so as to influence the display quality of the liquid crystal panel.
In the traditional technical field of liquid crystal panels, a circuit design is generally adopted to decrease the influence of the H-crosstalk phenomenon. However, since the H-crosstalk phenomenon is generated based on an interactive effect of circuit couple, it is not quite effective to improve the H-crosstalk phenomenon by the circuit design.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal panel and a color filter substrate thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology.